Kingdom Hearts
by GodOfWar15
Summary: Kingdom Hearts. My first fan fiction. hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1: A voice that calls

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1: A voice that calls

I thought it was just another dream but I soon found out that it was more than a dream; it was a foreshadowing of what was to come. As soon as I fell asleep I say a starry sky with an island with a mountain off in the distance, then I heard a very deep, booming voice say, "Long ago, the entire world was connected, and a warm light covered it. The people all loved the light, and at length, they began to fight for it. Darkness was born in the people's hearts. The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long, it had spread far, and the world disappeared into the darkness. However, inside the hearts of children, there was still a small spark of light. Gathering the fragments of light, the children remade the world. However, the world that was created is not all connected, and is made of many small pieces. That is because the true light was still sleeping deep within the darkness.

…

I remember waking up on the beach and there being the outline of a face that I felt I should recognize. The person asked me "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Then my eyes cleared and I saw the bright rays of the sun and I blocked them with my hand. "Hey, I saw you," said my friend Kairi. "I knew you were gonna slack off soon Sora." "I-I wasn't…" I stuttered as I tried to explain but I couldn't figure out what to say. I sat up saying "I heard a voice calling my name, was that a dream? Wow, its taking shape!" I was amazed as I looked up at our raft and saw that we had made a lot of progress. "I did most of it though, since both of you were slacking. Were you feeding each other papou fruit or something?" Riku, I despised that guy, he's so full of himself. I clenched my fist and looked up at him angrily. He looked down at me with that smirk of his and said "Just kidding, you have such a short temper." I finally calmed down as we sat around our make-shift raft and asked "I wonder if we'll really find another world. If we go to the end of a sea, I wonder what it would be like." Riku replied "Everything will be answered when we get there, we'll know what kind of world Kairi came from, and why we're here." Riku looked at the ground with sad eyes and said "If Kairi hadn't come to this island, we would have never thought there were other worlds out there. We would have lived the rest of our lives in this unchanging scenery." Kairi was being so quiet I almost forgot she was there, Kairi said "Oh! I'm making something cool right now. It's a necklace of thalassa shells. Long ago sailors used to wear them and pray for a safe trip and that no matter where they went they'd come back one day. I stood up and exclaimed "Don't worry! Let's go see the world, the three of us, right?" "Sora," I looked back as Kairi tossed the necklace to me, I caught it in surprise. Riku then smirked at me and said "If two people share one their destinies become intertwined. They become a part of each other's lives no matter what. Shouldn't you try it out before we leave?" "Huh?" I looked at him puzzled, try it out, what does he mean? He then got right in my face and said "Or I can test it out for you." "Huh? Wha-" I had no idea what he was talking about. Then Riku walked away and without looking back said "See ya." I finally came into focus and yelled towards Riku "What the heck was that about?"

…

**Meanwhile in another world…**

"I can no longer return. The door is still closed. But don't hurry, don't be afraid." "Oh no, the King the King! Goofy, wake up! Wake up! Goofy, calm down and listen to me. The King is… No! We can't make a fuss. We can't let anybody know about this!" "What is all the fuss about Donald?" Daisy and Minnie were standing behind Donald and daisy asked puzzled "What about the King?" Then Minnie mumbled something that no one could understand. Then Minnie looked at Donald and said "Donald, calm down and tell us what happened." Donald then took a deep breath and said "Ok, ok, when I went to make my morning greeting, he was already… Pluto was holding this letter." Donald handed the letter to Minnie and Donald said "I fixed the parts that were smudged from drool." Minnie started to read the letter silently and the letter said "To my good friend Donald, forgive me for disappearing so suddenly. It seems that there will be a war. I had to leave immediately…"

**...**

**Meanwhile while Sora was sleeping in his room…**

I had another dream and the same deep voice from my other dream was back saying "The stars disappearing from the night sky are but a part of this disaster. The problem must be solved, no matter what.

…

**Meanwhile Minnie was still reading the letter…**

"As the King, I have a request for you and Goofy. Somewhere, there is one who holds the "key" to this problem. I want you to find with him and go with him. First find a man named Leon in Traverse town." Then Daisy looked up surprised and said "Traverse town? That's in the outside world!" Minnie looked up at the sky as if she was looking for an answer and said "What on earth is going on?"

…

**Meanwhile in Sora's dream…**

The same deep voice was back and it just said a few words and I have no idea what they mean, "The door is opening" but I would soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invaders

**Chapter 2: The invaders**

Kairi was walking through the forest and she shouted "Sora! Where are you! Geez, we still have to get ready for the departure tomorrow." I was in a type of cave where Riku and I used to hangout. There was the drawing that I made of Riku and Riku made of me from when we were little on the wall; I smiled as I remembered those days. I remembered the day when Kairi secretly followed me as I went to Riku and my secret hideout. I looked back and saw her; I got really angry and shouted at her "No one can come in!" I ended up letting her in anyway, we sat there looking at the wall and the drawings and she asked a lot of questions, I wish I could remember what the questions were. Now in current time I was sitting and staring at the drawings when I heard a deep voice just like the one from my dreams say, "This world has been connected." I could feel a dark presence, as if an evil spirit was watching me as I looked at the wall. I was too frozen with fear to look around and see if anything was there. Without looking back I asked with a shaky voice "W-Who's there?" It ignored me, or at least it didn't say anything if it did hear me. After a few minutes of waiting I heard it say "Connected to the darkness, the world in which we walk will too lose its fight. It is the same with all the worlds that have vanished. I finally stood up, looked back, and said "Hey! What's up with you? I don't get what you're saying!" Then I saw what it was or at least what it was wearing; it was wearing a brown robe with a hood on its head which cast a shadow over its face which made the face unidentifiable. Then it said "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." Then the figure disappeared and Kairi ran up behind me and said in a shy voice "Sora?" I turned around startled and freaked out as she asked "What are you doing here?" I responded with a shaky voice and said "Uh, nothing in particular, Kairi. Let's get out of here." I started running ahead and I heard Kairi yelling after me "What? What's wrong? Wait up!" She caught up to me just as I started saying "We're leaving the island tomorrow, and I was going to get you to help me prepare and stuff." She replied with "Yeah, I know. I went and got mushrooms for you, Riku and me." We got back to our shelters and Kairi said "Remember not too sleep in tomorrow you too."

**…**

**The next morning…**

I was in a rush packing and was going down a mental checklist, "Lifesaver and beach ball and… Oh yea and bathing suit and…" I looked outside and saw a storm; I ran out there and secured the rafts to the docks. Then I felt the same dark presence, just like the one in the hideout, right behind me. Then I saw Riku at the end of the dock and shouted to get his attention "Riku! Why isn't Kairi with you?" Then he looked back at me with a mischievous smile. Then some kind of black matter that in a way looked like black electricity came off the dock and around Rikus feet. "Riku!"


	3. Chapter 3:The Light Within The Hand

**Chapter 3: The light within the hand**

The black matter was above our heads now Riku looked at me and reached his hand out and said "Sora, come with me. You don't have to worry Kairi is with me as well. The darkness isn't to be feared Sora." The black matter started making a wall that was separating Riku from me. I reached through the black matter and said "R-Riku! Why?" There was a split second where a bright flash of light appeared and then I felt like I was floating but I couldn't see anything, "Its pitch black, there's nothing here at all." Then the bright flash of light was back and I was in a cave. I saw Kairi standing by a door surrounded with rocks and partially covered in vines. I looked at her stunned, "Kairi?" Then she looked back with sad eyes and said "S-Sora?" She then started screaming with her arms outstretched I reached out my arms "Kairi!" I yelled and then the bright light was back but it was less bright this time. It started to fade and my eyes widened. Then the area behind me became pitch black and I felt a searing pain in my back and I screamed the loudest I could. I heard the deep booming voice from my dreams, and it said "Fear not the darkness." Then the bright light came back even brighter than before and the voice said "For within you, lies the strongest weapon in the world." My arm became a lot heavier as I realized there was a giant key in my hand.

**…**

**Back with Donald…**

Rooooooaaarrr! Minnie looked at Donald and said "Careful you two." Then Donald looked up and said "Not to worry your majesty." "Jiminy Cricket at your service." Then Donald looked up at the bill of his hat and said "Get off my head! Excuse my manners. Leave it to me your majesty." Then goofy stumbled to get up from his nap and saluted saying "We'll bring the king back unharmed."


	4. Chapter 4: A Giant Shadow

**Chapter 4: A Giant Shadow**

I looked at the key in surprise and said "A key? Or is it a sword?" Just then the deep voice from my dreams was back and said "The Keyblade, the power that sleeps within you." Then I repeated "A Keyblade?" Then a loud rumbling started and it surprised me to the point that he jumped straight into the air. Then I saw a dark thing rise straight from the ground it was at least seventeen feet tall and had a huge hole in its chest and the hole was shaped like a heart. It looked down at me and let out a deep, evil sounding laugh. I started to run as fast as I could in the other direction. Just when I thought I was safe I looked back and the dark giant stomped its foot down and sent me flying through the air. Then, everything seemed to be in slow-motion, I heard the deep voice in my head saying "You needn't be afraid." Then I shifted my body weight so that I landed on my feet and once I hit the ground I slid backwards about three feet and got my Keyblade ready. Then I said to myself "I don't know what's going on here but… I don't think backing off from this fights an option." I started slashing with my Keyblade as the bigger monster started spawning little ones and I started killing them off one by one. I then shouted "I didn't spend all that time sparring with Riku for nothing!" Then I realized something, I thought to myself "There doesn't seem to be an end to this. It's probably the big one I have to take down!" So I ran at full speed straight at the bigger monster and he just knocked me backwards and I landed on my back and slid across the ground for a good 3 feet. Then I thought to myself, "He's way to big though, what do I do?" Then I heard the voice from my dreams in my head again, it was saying "In an encounter with an enemy of superior physical bulk, attacks should be directed primarily toward the eyes. No matter the might of the warrior, no innate defenses can be trained of upper facial muscles." Then I looked up at him and said "Hey ugly, your face is wide open!" Then I jumped up and slashed my Keyblade downward and hit the monster right in its eye.


	5. Chapter 5: Drifting Ashore

**Chapter 5: Drifting Ashore**

I kept coming at the monster one strike to the face after another. The monster started stumbling around and then cracks in the ground started to appear. The monster stepped back and let out a very deep roar. Then the ground around me caved in and in mid-air it stopped and the sudden change in movement sent me flying into the piece of earth that I was holding on to for dear life. Then everything started going backwards and I realized the monster was sucking everything towards him, the strength from the monster was so strong that I lost my grip on the large piece of earth. Everything started moving back with me I shifted my body weight to dodge a large piece of earth as it flew past me; then, everything went black.

**Back with Donald…**

A star appeared in the sky right when everybody looked up and Goofy said "Donald, look at the star." Then Donald realized what was happening and said "The sooner we find the 'key-bearer' the better. We better hurry!" Then Donald and Goofy walked off then they realized that Pluto was gone and Donald asked "Where'd Pluto go off to?" So Donald and Goofy started trying to track Pluto and found him down the street, but he wasn't alone.

**Back with Sora…**

The last thing I remember is being thrown into some kind of wall. I remember a wet nose in my face I opened my eyes wide and held my breath in surprise. Then I finally caught my breath and said "A dog? Say… Where am I? I got caught up with that huge thingamajig… where the heck did it bring me though?" Then I looked down at the dog and said "Doesn't look like you're going to be any help." Then I felt the same dark presence from before behind me, then I heard from somewhere behind me "He's arrived then. The bearer of the 'Key.'"


	6. Chapter 6: Traverse Town

**Chapter 6: Traverse town**

I started walking down the street and said to myself "I don't know why but this place feels funny." Then as I turned around a corner I heard a woman's voice say "Hey kiddo, first time in Traverse Town? Care for the nice lady to show you about?" Then all of a sudden I felt that dark presence again for a split second then another one of the dark monsters, this one smaller than the other one, jumped out at me with a spiked gauntlet on its hand and its other hand was drawn back and ready to strike. Then it turned and attacked the lady whose voice I heard; it jumped at her and tore her heart straight from her chest, then, with one quick motion, it crushed the heart in its gauntlet hand and red shards flew everywhere. Then the lady started to vanish and my eyes opened wide as she started to disappear into thin air. Then a whole squad of the dark monsters appeared behind the one with the gauntlet hand. My eyes opened even wider and, which I didn't think was possible, I realized these were the monsters surrounding Riku on the island. Then the gauntlet one grew a mask sort of thing around his face, the mask looked like it was made of the red shards from that lady's heart. They started to charge at me and I knew I couldn't take them all on at once, then I remembered the wall I slammed into when I came here; I looked back and there was a door on the wall. I opened it and ran inside gasping as I realized there was someone else in the room; before I could even say a word they said "Welcome to… Eh, from your get-up I guess you aren't a customer, kid." He had a cup in one hand and a towel in the other and he was shining the cup, he had a toothpick in his mouth and goggles on his forehead, he was at least six feet tall with a clean shaven face. He then realized I wasn't leaving and he said "If you're not buying anything I suggest you get out." I put my arms by the door and he heard the scratching on the other side of the door and he ran to the window and said "Damn those heartless." Then he pushed me out of the way and reached for the door knob and I warned "No! You can't open that." Then the stranger pulled something out and all I could read was tiny letters engraved across the top, it said Cid Cannon. Then he opened the door and ran just outside the door frame and he pushed a button on the Cid Cannon and it started shooting flames out and he started shouting "Quit obstructing my business!" Then he closed the door and I looked out the window and the Heartless were all gone. Then he just stared into the darkness of the outside street and said "Now then, haven't seen you before kid, where you from?" I looked up at him kind of frustrated that he kept calling me 'kid' and I said "My names not kid, it's Sora." Then he let out a hearty laugh and said "Nice to meet you Sora. Those Heartless things you saw just now are monsters that eat the hearts of people. They used to not wander around the 1st district as much but I suppose they found themselves something good to eat." I looked up at him and said "Say gramps, is this the outer world? I was on my island and… when I woke up I was here in this city. I don't know where any of my friends went. Riku, Kairi!" He put his hands on his hips and let out a long sigh then he said "This city is what they call Traverse Town, home to all who've lost their homes. I figure if your friends are still ticking, they're going to be somewhere around here. Why don't you go look for 'em." I looked down at the ground sadly and said "Okay." Then something hit me in the head really hard and I heard the man say "Here! Eat that; get your health back up. You find yourself in trouble you can come back here anytime." I looked up at him and said "Thanks gramps." Then he looked down at me and said "Call me gramps again and I'll beat you silly, the names Cid." Then I walked out the door and I felt the dark presence that I felt when I was with the Heartless, but this time I saw Riku in front of me and Riku said "They know you're here, no matter how far you go or how far you run, they'll always be able to seek you out; as long as you bear the Keyblade."


End file.
